What I want to do to you
by Mangaka Shuzen
Summary: What would you do if you could do anything you wanted to your significant other?


**A/N: Hello people, this is the one-shot that I promised you, to make up for the long awaited chapter. I'm so sorry it took so long, but I had a multitude of issues in terms of transitions and all=] Anywho, I should not deny you of your pleasure any longer, and please, read on!**

Two bodies, tightly intertwined, crashed through the door, oblivious to their surroundings and highly intent on reaching their destination – the bedroom. The male kicked the door shut and clumsily locked it, then hugged her closer and kissed her harder. They blindly stumbled their way through the hallway and let go only for the man to throw off his blazer. Finally reaching the place they needed to be, she roughly pushed him onto the bed, slowly crawling her way up to him and kissing him on the lips while her hands fiddled with his tie, eventually successfully removing it from his body. His hands rested on her hips and pulled her closer while her arms wrapped around his head, her fingers pulling at his hair while they kissed all the harder.

"Happy birthday, Sakura," the blonde grinned, panting for breath when they broke off for a while.

"Thank you, Naruto," she gasped, smiling at him devilishly as she gently stroked his whiskers. "I've been looking forward to tonight."

"Like I said," he replied coolly. "Tonight, I'll make your fantasy come true."

This night was a conclusion to their absolutely wonderful celebration of her 20th birthday, and he had planned the whole day of fun and love for his undoubtedly gorgeous girlfriend.

It had started in the morning, before she had woken up. He had cleverly snuck into her apartment, arriving early so as to have a chance to wake her up himself. However, upon reaching the foot of her bed, he froze, captivated by the beauty in his sight. Curled up under the blanket, lay his princess. He watched the gradual and paced rhythm of her breathing while smiling to himself unknowingly. Her lips were parted slightly and her hair was sprawled messily over the pillow, only adding to her cuteness. No matter how many times he watched her sleep, especially after their many love making sessions, it never tired him. He could have watched her sleep for years and still yearn for more. On the other hand, it was what she did when she was awake that he loved the most.

"Sakura," he whispered after a while. "Sakura-chan. It's time to wake up." There was no measurable response. Cautiously, he shook her, but she only moaned a little before resuming her slumber. He smirked as he watched her. Taking off his sandals and his jacket, he climbed into her bed, slipping in as silent as the ninja he was. Granted, he was a very loud and noticeable ninja, known for his openness and volume, but he was also one of the best ninjas in the world, his stealth and speed unknown to many. Successfully in her bed, he wrapped his arms around her waist, hugging her from behind, and pulled her into him. She shifted slightly, but other than that, she didn't seem fazed.

"Wake up," he whispered once again, rubbing her tummy. She hummed in a cute fashion, then fell silent – she was never easy to wake. "Well," he chuckled, "if you're too preoccupied in slumber, don't deprive _me _of fun."

His left hand slid down to her centre and he smiled, happy that his silent hope that she was wearing was her usual sleeping attire of panties and t-shirt had been heard and fulfilled. His right hand, occupied by her toned stomach, could feel her body start to heat up as his left start to rub up and down her clit. After a minute or two, he felt her start to get wet, and he pushed the offending undergarment aside, sliding a couple of digits into her soaking cavern, eliciting a groan from his love. He loved how she sounded when she was aroused. It had taken him a long time into their first intercourse before she had allowed herself to express any form of noise. She had been ashamed when she did, feeling weak and open, but he had assured her that he loved her voice, and it made her all the more beautiful. Since then, she had let loose on every moan, groan and scream, and realised how exhilarating it felt to be open to her mate.

Unconsciously, she reached behind her head and gently grabbed a fistful of his hair. His fingers did their wonders, her sounds increasingly amplified and she slowly awoke to consciousness. His arousal poked her bottom, getting painfullyhard, but he refused to take her while she was asleep, for she wasn't some sex toy, but that didn't mean he couldn't pleasure her in her slumber. A sly smile met his lips as her nether region started to twitch and tighten around his fingers - he knew she was waking up. Her moans grew louder, and his fingers travelled faster, but right before she hit her climax, Naruto pulled out, leaving her hanging.

Emerald eyes slowly opened, looking around, confused. Their owner felt strangely warm, comfortable and...sexually frustrated. Suddenly she realized that somebody was behind her, and she was grabbing onto him...or her? _Wait,_ she started to panic. _Naruto-kun didn't spend the night! At least be good looking, please be good looking!_

"About time you woke up, Love," Naruto growled into her ear, heating up her body once more. She shivered deliciously before replying.

"Good morning to you too," she pouted. "And why did you leave me hanging? You know I hate that, you prune!" She let go of his hair and smacked him on the back of his head.

"What did you call me?" He whispered huskily in her ear, simultaneously rubbing his face into the crook of her neck.

"Prune! Prune! Prune! Aah!" She cried out as he sucked at her neck, nibbling just a tad to leave a kiss mark. She gasped and shut her eyes allowing herself to take in the blissful sensation as blood flooded her cheeks again. She opened her eyes slightly, her face flushed with pleasure. "...Prune..."

"You know I love it when you call me that," he kissed her neck a few more times.

"And I'll never understand your insanity," she replied, laying there for a while before smirking and turning around in his arms. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she kissed him, as he kissed her. Morning breath wasn't really a deal to them; they loved to taste each other all the time.

"Happy Birthday, Sakura-chan," he smirked, hugging her closer. She beamed, nuzzling her face deeper into his chest, that is, until she felt his raging hard on prodding her thigh.

"Say, Naruto," she purred. "I've got an itch inside me that only got worse thanks to you." He smirked at her.

"It was the only way to wake you up," he replied smugly.

"Wanna help me get rid of it?" she continued, licking her lips.

"Anything for my _gorgeous_ Sakura-Chan," he put an emphasis on the 'gorgeous' by rubbing her bum. "Anything for you." She gasped as he threw the covers off them, sat them up and ripped her shirt off.

"That was my favourite sleeping shirt!" She whined, not really complaining.

"That was _my _old shirt," he growled, throwing off his own before slipping off his pants, leaving him in a full monty, while Sakura remained in her panties. "And you're way too sexy for your own good."

At that point, he pushed her panties aside and pushed into her, eliciting a cry of happiness from his beautiful vixen. She rested her slender hands on those broad shoulders that she loved so much. With his hands firm on her buttocks, he pushed her up and slammed her down in that repeated motion, smiling in felicity as he watched her humble assets bounced in unison and in harmony with their movements.

Considering how close to release she had been earlier, she was not much further now. Naruto knew that, but soon he grew restless. Leaning forward, he licked Sakura's ear, savoring the feeling as she shuddered in his captivity, her inner walls shivering around his length.

"Look down, Sakura-chan," he whispered. She slowly complied, suddenly getting all the wetter as she watched the interaction between the two beautiful organs. She watched as he plunged in and pulled out of her, dripping juices all over the sheets. "How do you like that, love?" He inquired smugly. "Watching my manhood enter you again and again. You seem to enjoy watching me enter you more than the fact itself."

Sneakily, he reaches in between her legs and pinched that notoriously sensitive nub, allowing an erotically arousing scream to escape her lips as she thrashed violently in his arms, her climax crashing down upon her gloriously.

But Naruto wasn't finished. Pulling her off, he placed her on the bed, face flat and bum in the air. Quickly, he pulled the lips of her nether regions apart and slammed back in, ripping an intense moan out of her.

Her sensitive womanhood wrapped around him tightly, earnestly trying to squeeze the life out of him while spewing out the liquids that was always in abundance during their love making. He pounded into her hard, watching in clear fascination as his hips smacked her bottom, sending ripples through her skin and shivers up her spine. His hands moved from her hips to her breasts, squeezing them like they were to drop off without his affection. Sakura cried out once again as he pinched her ever hard nipples. She grew tighter and tighter around him as he twitched inside her, signalling their verge on climaxing.

Finally, pleasure took over both of them as he thrust into her as hard as he could, his arms wrapping tighter around his princess as his seed filled her womb. She cried out in pure pleasure as her hands threatened to rip the sheets apart and her juices mixed with her beloved's. They stayed in that position for a while, both shivering slightly before relaxing and collapsing onto the bed. The sounds of them panting filled the room and the smell of sex lingered in the room.

"I... I always love your wake up calls, Naruto," Sakura smiled.

"I know," Naruto smirked smugly. "So do I."

"Mmhmm," she sighed. "Now get off me."

"Absolutely not," he whispered, refusing to budge even a little, making Sakura giggle a little as she shifted around under his weight.

"C'mon, Naruto," she asked again. "Please? You said you'd bring me out today. I need to get ready!"

"Fine," Naruto pouted, pushing himself off his naked beloved while caressing her stomach. "But you owe me." Sakura giggled while getting up and stretching.

"Naruto," she purred. "It's my birthday, I don't owe anyone anything."

Removing her panties, she moved towards the bathroom, deliberately swaying her hips as she felt Naruto's intense gaze on her bottom. It's hard to blame him, considering that the object that captivated him was explicitly smooth and round, complementing her entire figure while standing out to him. And right at the bottom of the...well...bottom, a white liquid slowly flowed out of the two slits that were her instruments of both pleasure and demise. Needless to say, it took a long time before they left the apartment to start their day.

It was past noon by the time they left the apartment complex, so they decided to have a bite before starting their day.

"Where're we goin, Naruto?" Sakura asked cheerily, her hand wrapped tightly in his.

"You'll see," he smiled, leading the way. Sakura looked around, recognising this particular route, until she realised why.

"Ichiraku's?" She questioned incredulously.

"Read the sign again, Sakura-chan!" Naruto beamed in response.

"Ichiraku's...sushi?" Sakura was thoroughly confused now.

"Yup!" Naruto smiled. "The old man makes the best sushi in the world! But he only does it upon request. But when I told him that your favourite food was sushi, he did it for free."

"That's so nice of him!" Sakura responded, going under the flap that Naruto had lifted.

"Happy Birthday Sakura-chan!" chorused the father-daughter duo as they welcomed Konoha's favourite couple.

"Oh my gosh, thank you so much, both of you!" Sakura exclaimed, bowing repeatedly with a tear in her eye. Naruto gave her a kiss on the cheek before they took their seats and began their meal.

The old man Teuchi had prepared a whole range of sushi just for the two, giving them instructions on the proper etiquette of eating something a certain way. Sakura already knew most it, but Naruto didn't. And just as Naruto had said, the sushi really was the best that she had ever eaten. The fish were cut with such delicacy and skill that the taste was so pure. She watched in awe as Teuchi sliced the fishes swiftly and easily, yet each portion was equal. Even the rice that he made was soft and delicious, going well with his sashimi.

By the time Teuchi was done preparing the dishes for Sakura and Naruto, they had finished everything, consequently happily stuffed.

"Thank you so much, Teuchi-san," Sakura bowed once again. "That was the best sushi ever!"

"Yeah, old man, thanks so much!" Naruto chimed in.

"Oh, it's no big deal," Teuchi laughed heartily. "Have a good one you two."

"And once again," Ayame called out as the duo started to leave. "Happy Birthday, Sakura!"

"Thanks!"

Sakura and Naruto strolled back to the apartment while rubbing their stomachs.

"Man, I'm full," groaned Sakura. "But that was definitely the best sushi ever."

"Definitely," Naruto grinned. "Now what do you say to a swim?"

"A swim? Naruto, I don't have my swim suit with me," Sakura whined. "And we just ate!"

"C'mon, Sakura-chan!" Naruto grinned. "It'll be fun!" And with that, he picked her up and jumped away, ignoring her cries of protests.

They arrived at a huge shop that was line with the moat extravagant swimsuits, as well as the simplest. Rows and rows of swimming wear were displayed proudly, organised in every way imaginable, size, design, colour, and a library of swim suits would have been a more accurate description of the location. This place suited the needs of any man, woman, child, senior or nudist who was about to take a dip in any ocean, sea, pool, pond, even a puddle. But I shan't advertise for this bustling business any longer, they pay people to do that. So let us return to the protagonists of our story, of whom the female of the pair was currently at a loss for words.

"You can't be serious," Sakura gaped, staring at the sign while Naruto kindly waved to some civilians who had recognised and greeted him while rushing out of the crowded store. "The Suiton Surfers?"

Naruto nodded happily. "Yup, you can pick anything you want, my treat!" The pinkette squealed as she jumped into his arms and he swung her around, happy that she was happy. Sakura thanked him profusely while enjoying her swing. She had always wanted to come here, but had never found the need nor the time to do so. "You're welcome," he smiled. "Now go and pick one that you like, we don't have much time. The rest of the Konoha 12 wanna meet at 10 to have a drink at the Drunken Fist to celebrate your birthday. That gives us, what, 6 hours together and another hour for you to get ready."

"6 hours? That's plenty," Sakura looked at him confused.

"Are you sure?" He grinned wickedly and licked her cheek, sending blood rushing there.

"I'll be quick!" She but yelped as she rushed into the place, leaving her boyfriend chuckling to himself happily. He strolled in slowly, sure that despite his apparent lack of haste, he would be done earlier than she would.

"What do you think of this one?"

Naruto sighed; he had forgotten, as Shikamaru would put it, how troublesome shopping with women was. They were inside a changing room, which was surprisingly cramped because of the multitudes of swimwear that Sakura had chosen. Slowly, he looked up.

"I can't remember how many times I've told you, Sakura-chan," Naruto started. "You look gorgeous in every- holy shit." He stopped at the sight in front of him. Alone, any swim suit was nothing. But when fitted upon the most beautiful woman he had ever laid his eyes upon, it could be very immobilising.

This particular one had a pink that matched her hair as a base colour. The straps of the top piece were intertwined in such a way that it promoted her bosom as her more attractive qualities, and size was never one of her characteristics. Every shape and contour of her body was displayed proudly by the bikini, or the lack of, rather. He was snapped out of his gaze by the collision of a pair of soft lips upon his. Blinking, he realised that Sakura had leaned forward and captured his lips, deliberately teasing him with the view of her voluptuous cleavage.

"Your mouth was opened a bit," she grinned cheekily. "I thought you were giving me a silent invitation." Naruto growled as he stood up, pulling his beloved towards himself, kissing her with much vigour this time, while his hands had a firm grasp of her buttocks, which were thankfully at least partially covered.

"This one," he whispered. "You should get this one." She smirked shyly at him.

"And here I thought you hated shopping," she rubbed his whiskers.

"I do," he kissed her forehead. "But I love you." She giggled as he released her, allowing her to remove her bikini and pass it to him. He kissed her on her cheek. "I'll go and pay for our stuff, and you get dressed, okay?"

"Thanks darling," she smiled.

"So," she started, clinging to his back as he flew from rooftop to rooftop. "Not even one measly clue?"

"Fine," he said. "One clue." Her face lit up. "There's water." It fell into a pout again.

"You're mean," she mumbled, bobbing him on the head, and he couldn't help but grin. Eventually, he entered the woods, and she was now officially completely clueless as to where they were headed. Finally, after about ten minutes of jumping, he slowed to a stop, dropping to the ground.

"This is far enough," he said, allowing her to hop off his back.

"Far enough?!" She cried incredulously, looking around. "Far enough for what?! We're in the middle of nowhere!"

"Far enough to change into your lovely swimsuit," he smiled, helping her unzip her cheongsam. Grumbling, she took over, unwrapping her chest bindings which she knew he hated. He, on the other hand, quickly stripped himself of his clothing and put on the trunks that he had acquired. They were long, reaching his knees, the base of the garment lined with an orange-red flame. He changed quickly, for he enjoyed observing his love undress. He watched as she discarded her spandex shorts and slowly tied the knot of the bottom piece to her bikini. He would never be tired of a view like this.

"I'm ready, Naruto," she said, folding her clothes and handing them to him.

"I know," he replied cheerfully, adding her clothes to his, and then sealing it into a scroll before placing it on the ground, manipulating the earth to swallow the scroll. "Now follow me."

Sakura obeyed, her nerves tingling, anticipating what she was going to see. She was not disappointed. The site that met her eyes was phenomenal. Naruto was standing at a cliff that was directly above a sea that, despite the season, was empty. She had forgotten that March was still early spring, thus the sun set earlier, around the time it was then. So the accurate description of the setting would be the blond heartthrob standing on the edge of a cliff, about a hundred feet from the water beneath them, against the orange hues of the setting sun. Yes, orange, a delightful colour of a tropical fruit, and yet a fiery symbol of his fierce love for her. It was a beautiful colour, similar to what he knew she was, and likewise similar to their love. Orange suited him, she decided quietly (though she vowed never to let him know), no matter how anyone else would look disgusting in that peculiar and loud colour, it suited him.

"C'mon, Sakura-chan," the blonde in question called out, breaking her out of her daze. "Let's swim!" and with that, he jumped off the cliff with his hands shaped like an arrows, and dived into the water, eliciting a beautiful gasp from his mate.

"Naruto!" She cried out, too shocked for any other reaction.

"C'mon!" He shouted to her. "You don't know what you're missing!" She smile fondly, watching him wave to her, amused.

"Coming!" And she too, dived off the edge. The feeling was exhilarating, like nothing she had ever felt before. Her heart pounded hard within her chest and the wind rushed through her hair and ears. Her skin prickled excitedly and she found herself smiling in anticipation. As tips of her finger pierced the surface of the water, time seemed to slow down, allowing her just enough time to grin, before she was pulled back into reality and she crashed into the water, water flying in all directions and her going deeper and deeper. She slowed down before she quickly pushed herself up, eventually reaching the surface of the water.

"That was awesome!" She yelled, hugging her boyfriend who was grinning just as happily. "Have you done that before?"

He shook his head, as he started to head to the cliff, ready to climb up. "C'mon, Sakura-chan, let's do it again!" She smiled fondly at him, grabbing onto his shoulder as he ran up the rock wall with his chakra.

They repeated the process another couple of times, each with different spins and turns, trying out tricks that he would spontaneously invent. After a while, they both sat quietly at the edge of the cliff, happily enjoying each other's company and the remnants of the sun that was almost set.

"This is really beautiful you know?" She whispered. He nodded, looking at her.

"You know," he said after a while. "It's even cooler if you stand up."

She looked at him quizzically but decided to trust him – he always seemed to have a way of surprising her. She stood up and peered into the horizon, trying to identify the difference, but found none.

"I don't see anything," she sighed, giving up. Looking back at Naruto, she gasped, taking a slight step back as she saw him, for in front of her, was her soul mate kneeling on one knee and a tiny box in his raised hands. His eyes sparkled with such intensity and love that she could feel the tears forming in her eyes. Slowly, he opened the box to reveal the most beautiful ring that she had ever seen. Do not be mistaken, it was actually a rather simple ring, made of gold and a diamond on top, typical of engagement rings. But it was the fact that this ring was hers, and that made it beautiful. It was beautiful not because of what it was made of, or how much it was worth, but because it was a promise from Naruto that he would take responsibility of her. He would love her till he was dry, and then he would love her some more. And he would make sure she knew that.

"Haruno Sakura," he spoke, snapping her out of her stupor. "I promise to love you unconditionally and forever. I don't care how many times we fight, or argue, I will never want to be rid of you. You are my love. Will you marry me?"

_This is it,_ she realised. Her heart pounded within her heart and big fat tears slid down her cheek into her hands that were currently covering her mouth. Reaching out, she grabbed his hands and weakly tried to pull him up. He followed her, smiling at her all the way. Staring into his eyes, Sakura placed her hands on his cheeks, and slowly nodded.

"Yes," she whispered, tears still falling. "Definitely." Naruto grinned, and wiped her tears away with his thumb, before crashing his lips down on hers. Their bodies wrapped around each other, trying their best to convey their emotion with each other. Their lips parted together and their tongues revealed themselves, dancing together in the raw passion and love. Naruto plucked the ring out of the box, which he threw into the sea, and released Sakura of his lips. Lifting her hand, he slowly slid the ring onto her finger.

The couple stared into each others eyes, mesmerized by emotion and thought that filled their mind. The lust, the love and the intensity of their passion clouded their thought processes and sense of direction, and soon, they found themselves back in the woods, and completely nude, their expensive swimsuits somewhere forgotten.

They had many types of sex before; smooth, slow sex, painfully one-sided sex, rough sex, happy sex, but their favourite was lovely, wistful, romantic intercourse. This happened when either was overjoyed at certain news, or Naruto came back from a gruellingly long mission.

At the moment, Sakura's back was pressed firmly against a tree while her legs wrapped around Naruto's head, which happened to be between her legs, doing a brilliant job of making her scream out expressions of pleasure. She would later sock him on the head for making scratches on her back, but he would say it was worth it. Her fingers laced themselves in his hair, tugging at it due to the overwhelming bliss that coursed through her body. Her juices flowed out generously and Naruto wasted no time in trying to consume them, but some dripped onto the forest floor nonetheless. Slowly, her legs tightened and his lapping grew faster, and her orgasm crashed down on her gloriously.

Slowly, she opened her eyes and smiled at him, her face red with happiness. He detached her legs from his shoulders and hooked them onto his hips instead, smiling back at her. Placing her hands on his shoulders, she gracefully leaned forward and kissed him. Gradually, his hands, which were happily on her rump, slowly puller her hips towards his. Sakura moaned out in joy as his length slowly pushed its way into her steaming hot cavern. It was not long before she was hugging his head, screaming out his name as he continuously pummelled himself into her. Sounds of the lubricated womanhood squeezing the manhood mixed with the sound of slapping skin were tipped off with the screams and the grunts.

Naruto peeped out of his closed eyes to watch his lover's assets, no matter how small, bouncing in rhythm as he took her. Smirking a little, he pushed her back against the tree again, and hooked an arm under her back, never slowing in his pace. Sakura, though slightly surprised by the tree, said nothing because, well, she didn't need to. However, she _did_ yelp out in astonishment when she felt a sharp pleasure come from her nipples. Looking down, she found Naruto biting on one and his fingers pinching the other. He looked up at her and she could have sworn she saw him smirk.

His ministration on her chest and his diligence with her lower region was starting to be too much for her. He could feel her start to tighten around him, and she started to get stiffer. Her breath hitched and her voice escalated, and he decided that he was going to rock her world. Pushing her harder against the tree, his hands returned to her hips and he pumped hard. Using almost as much strength as he could, his speed increased and so did the impact. She screamed louder and hugged him tighter, the sensation overwhelming her mind. They couldn't warn each other of their upcoming climaxes, but they didn't need to. The fire within the depth of their centres seemed to have spread to the woods around them, and with one final thrust, the fire exploded triumphantly, and their orgasms hit them full force. Her scream could not have been louder, and he couldn't have been a happier man.

Gently, he hugged her tighter and kissed her cheek and forehead, caring not for the fact that they were both covered in sweat. She smiled into his chest, listening to his beating heart while she calmed her panting.

"I love you, Naruto," she whispered, breathless.

"And I you, Sakura-chan," he replied, grinning happily. Slowly, he removed them both from the tree and detached himself from her groin. "Hiraishin no jutsu."

"Happy Birthday Sakura," Ino grinned, raising her little sake cup.

"Thank you," Sakura beamed, accepting the toast from her best friend. Naruto had transported them back to her apartment where they lay for a while more before getting cleaned up and dressed for the drinks. Now, the whole Konoha 12 sat in the Drunken Fist, celebrating and cheering. Naruto was goofing off with Kiba, trying to spike Lee's drink with alcohol, but eventually getting foiled by Neji, curse his byakugan. Sakura looked around and smiled. Being in a hidden shinobi village was dangerous for sure. The constant threat of an attack, no matter how small, was always existent, ninja family members could be married one day and gone the next, vital information could be reveal after centuries of secrecy, endangering the whole world, but that was the life of a shinobi.

This particular group had stuck together through thick and thin, gone through a war together, faced a betrayal from one of the most powerful of their group, but they stuck together. That was probably the reason that their bonds were forged over and over again, and stronger than any normal friendship.

"Okay," Ino placed her cup down. "Spill."

Sakura looked at her best friend, confused.

"You're much happier than usual," Ino described. "You haven't been this happy since you lost your virginity to Naruto."

At that thought, a light pink tainted her cheeks. Shyly, she raised her left hand and casually rubbed her cheek, waiting for Ino to get the hint. It was not long before the blonde's eyes widened.

"He proposed!" She practically screamed out. Sakura nodded enthusiastically.

"What?!" came a shout from Kiba. "And he didn't tell me?"

"I always knew you were fated to be together."

"The both of you will bring out the youthfulness in Konoha!"

I'm very sure that you have identified who said that, as well as other exclamations of congratulations, but the importance here is that Naruto and Sakura were now the first couple from the group to get engaged. The extra sparkle in Sakura's emerald eyes and the bigger smile on Naruto's face were evident to all. The bartender announced that all drinks were on the house that night, and they drank to their hearts content, singing, dancing, talking, and anything friends who are drunk and happy do.

Later, in the middle of the night, two bodies, tightly intertwined, crashed through the door, oblivious to their surroundings and highly intent on reaching their destination - bedroom. The male kicked the door shut and clumsily locked it, then hugged her closer and kissed her harder. They blindly stumbled their way through the hallway and let go only for the man to throw off his blazer. Finally reaching the place they needed to be, she roughly pushed him onto the bed, slowly crawling her way up to him and kissing him on the lips while her hands fiddled with his tie, eventually successfully removing it from his body. His hands rested on her hips and pulled her closer while her arms wrapped around his head, her fingers pulling at his hair while they kissed all the harder.

"Happy birthday, Sakura-chan," the blonde grinned, panting for breath when they broke off for a while.

"Thank you, Naruto," she gasped, then smiled at him devilishly as she gently stroked his whiskers. "I've been looking forward to tonight."

"Like I said," he replied coolly. "Tonight, I'll make your fantasy come true."

She kissed him on the cheek, looked at him, and then kissed him on the lips. In the heat of their activities, she pressed his hands against the metal frame of their bed post. Naruto didn't mind though, too busy paying attention to her mouth than his arms.

"And you always keep your promise," she breathed. "Right?"

At that very moment, he realised that his hands were _tied_ to the bed post with the helpful aid of…his tie. He looked at his fiancé and found her smirking.

"_Shit,"_ was the first thought that came into his mind. "Yes." He grumbled through gritted teeth. She placed a hand on his stomach, feeling that hard muscles shiver under her ever so gentle touch. These muscles were forged through time, perseverance and massive practice, often leading to his sweat and blood, just like their relationship.

He longed for her to move her hands more, but she refused, staying low. He growled, but she paid no attention, or rather, she didn't look at him, but reacted by drawing back and standing in front of him. Now might be a good time to describe her attire. She was clad in a long sleeved white shirt that was buttoned up to the third top button with the sleeves unbuttoned and partially folded. She wore a denim mini-skirt that had the bottom, which reached her mid-thigh, frayed and slightly torn.

Slowly, she lifted her hands to her first button and undid it, reaching to the second and doing likewise. When she finished, she looked up and found Naruto straining against the tie. Ordinarily, he could have broken it long ago, but the tie was laced with Sakura's chakra, which happened to be the only thing that Naruto couldn't break. Discarding her mini skirt, she placed her fingers on her nether regions and slowly started to rub. The warmth that she loved so much, created by her fingers, slowly moved up her nether regions and spread. She moaned out just as her juices started to damp her undergarment, and threw her head back in another cry of happiness when she pushed it aside and slipped her finger in.

Out of the corner of her eye she spotted a very tense Naruto. His arms were straining against the tie and his teeth were gritted in frustration. Seeing his fiancé's face contorted in pleasure that was not his doings both aroused him and provoked him to no end. Smirking with her small victory, she crawled her way to him, looking into his deep blue eyes that were practically begging her to release him, so she decided, she would.

Her hands travelled to his belt and skilfully removed it. Placing her hand on his groin, she started to rub, enjoying the feeling of his already hard member hardening even more against her touch. Her smirk widened into a smile when her ears caught the sound of a growl emanating from his throat. Deciding allow him the slightest freedom, she unbuttoned his pants and pulled it down just a little, followed by his boxers, allowing his think length the reveal itself. Holding the familiar body part in her hand, she leaned down and placed a kiss on the tip, licking her lips that were coated in his pre-cum. Starting from the base, she slowly licked it, eliciting a growl and groan from the captive.

She continued to lick from the bottom to the top, going at an excruciatingly slow pace, enjoying the fact that this was completely against Naruto's nature: he was a male, a fox, and he was dominant; but not here. He was aggravated because he couldn't control how fast she went, nor how far she went, and she savoured that. Placing her lips on his tip once more, she gradually took it in, enjoying the feeling of his member twitching for her to go quicker. Once she reached her limit, she slowly pulled up, and took him in once again.

Naruto was feeling both pleasure and pain. Bringing someone into a world of happiness yet at such a slow pace was deleterious to the mind. But he was saved when she slowly picked up her speed, but that did not change the fact that it was slow. Sakura gave the best blowjobs. He never had any from anyone else, but he was sure he was right. Her lips created a soft cushion that he loved, and her tongue continued to wrap around his manhood, twirling it _while_ inside her mouth. When she bobbed her head up and down, he could feel the vibrations of her hums and moans, bringing him closer to release.

However, right before he reached his peak, she pulled off, preventing him from his release. She looked at him and smiled. The sight was gloriously erotic. A thin line of drool slipped out from the corner of her lips, and as enticing as that view was, it was amplified by the fact that she was, still, wearing her unbuttoned shirt that continuously teased him with little peaks, here and there, of her beautiful assets.

Sakura, however, was smiling at Naruto like a vixen at her mate, because she absolutely loved what she saw. The hyperactive ninja was now a dishevelled man with his jeans pulled to his knees (which allowed his pride to stand at attention not so humbly), his shirt ripped open to reveal his flawless build and his arms tied to the bedpost by his very own tie. This was a victory in and of itself.

Placing her small hands on his shoulders, she knelt in front of him, and slowly lowered herself down. The sensation of him slowly entering her flooded her senses and drove her insane. However, what _he_ felt was the agony of partial pain and partial pleasure. His thoughts ran along the line of, "_hurry the fuck up, Sakura!"_ But he dared not voice it out, lest she slow down even more. He sighed in relief when she finally sat on his lap, his erection completely inside her. However, his victory was cut short when she started to raise her hips.

Eventually, she brought them down again, and up, and you know the sequence. Soon, Naruto was bucking his hips against Sakura with the force that could be compared to a bull, while Sakura leaned against his shoulders, crying out in ecstasy and enjoying the ride. Her beautiful mounds bounced around in synchronisation to their movements. He thanked whatever higher power he knew of when her hands, despite their state of euphoria, moved to his, and slowly untied the tie, all the while, their pace not slowing in the slightest.

Finally, his hands were free, finally he could retain control, and finally he could have fun. Placing his now liberated hands on her hips, he pulled her down and slammed his hips upwards, sending an electric spark right through her body. She cried out in agreement and he continued his work. Beat after beat, he pounded up and pulled her down, and she cried out with joy. The sounds of their splashing privates, added to their cries, grunts and groans of pleasure were all they could hear. Their glowing bodies and erotic expressions were all they could see, and that was the limit of their senses.

A fire built up from within them that they were all too familiar with. Leaning forward, Naruto grabbed Sakura and flipped them so he was on top. Bending down and placing a hasty kiss on her lips, he continued his locomotion, ripping a muffled scream from her. Her fingers clawed at his back and he bit her on her neck. And once they hit their climax, they cried out in pleasure and happiness, love and passion, excitement and fire.

He slowly laid himself on top of her, and they just stayed there, resting and calming down from their high. After a while, their breathing slowed down and they regained their rationale, though not their energy, and Naruto managed to grab the sheets and covered their cooling bodies. Gradually, they moved around in a fashion that resulted in him being at the bottom, and he instinctively wrapped his arm around her back.

He softly stroked her hair and kissed her on the forehead, watching fondly as she snuggled deeper into his embrace and listened to her breathing as it slowed. He allowed her to slip into slumber and then headed that way himself. They stayed that way the whole night through, smiling in their sleep, locked in each other's embrace, because throughout the life ahead of them, no matter how many fights they would have, how many tears would be shed, how much pain they would share, they would love each other, and they would never be happier.

**A/N: So that's the end of that, 6,800 words=] Phew! This was one piece of work! I wrote this story upon request, so I hope that the person who requested it enjoyed it. WELL! I will see you around=]**

**Shuzen-sama**


End file.
